


I’m Not Innocent!

by RazzleDazzleBerry



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Majin Vegeta, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleDazzleBerry/pseuds/RazzleDazzleBerry
Summary: From the moment Vegeta stepped into Babidi’s ship, he began reliving his past memories. He was always doomed to become Majin Vegeta.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I’m Not Innocent!

The moment Vegeta stepped into Babidi’s ship, he felt the smallest amount of pressure on his skull, and he heard a faint unintelligible whisper in the back of his mind. He swore it was his own imagination playing tricks on him at the time. However, when Supreme Kai looked at him, Vegeta could see dark worry filled clouds behind his already black eyes. The scrupulous way he watched the Saiyan set Vegeta’s nerves on high alert. Did he hear the voices in Vegeta’s mind, too?

The voices quieted as he easily fought Pui Pui, but the sight of his own hands connecting with Pui Pui’s body reminded him of all the other soldiers he had killed just as easily long ago. Soldiers whose futile attempts to protect their planet from him and Frieza were ended with a single Galick Gun blast. 

Pui Pui fell at Vegeta’s feet, as much of a threat dead as he was alive. The Saiyan pretended as though it didn’t bother him despite a nagging pull in his gut. Supreme Kai looked to Vegeta with shock peeking from behind the clouds, but he still looked too closely for Vegeta’s comfort. His brows drew closer together. Would this guy ever stop reading his mind? Still, he scoffed as though killing someone so harmless didn’t bother him in the slightest. It wasn’t his fault Babidi sent someone so pathetic to steal their energy. 

They continued onto the next floor where the whispers not only returned, they became louder. Loud enough so that Vegeta could hear what was being said, but it was a language he was unfamiliar with. He brushed off the whispers as a side effect of the bespelled ship’s energy stealing enchantments. He could take care of himself if it turned out to be something more. 

Here Goku faced Yakon, a pet of Babidi, and still as non existent of a threat as Pui Pui had been. Vegeta rolled his eyes at being presented with yet another weakling. Secretly, he was glad he didn’t have to take down this “threat”. This creature wasn’t worth his time nor efforts. He wanted to take on Dabura despite believing the demon to be weaker than himself. At least he would make things somewhat fun, but Gohan would have the entitlement to fight the demon; an entitlement which Vegeta believed to be undeserved. 

Then Babidi switched the room to look like Yakon’s home planet. Vegeta’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. Didn’t Babidi know this planet was wiped out thirty years ago? Vegeta had decimated it along with all of its inhabitants himself. His skin prickled under the Supreme Kai’s watchful gaze as his memories flooded their minds. He brazenly ignored Shin’s horrified glances as he overheard the echoes of a dying planet’s chaotic screaming in Vegeta’s mind.

Moments after Goku’s bright Saiyan light demolished Yakon, they were moved onto the next room where Gohan decided it was his turn to fight. Dabura stepped forth, his weaknesses a dead giveaway and yet completely oblivious to Gohan’s untrained eye. The two clashed, but Dabura easily evaded Gohan. 

Vegeta’s frustration fueled by Saiyan pride lashed out at the boy. Gohan should be the strongest Saiyan here, but he was weaker than ever. “This is what happens when you don’t train for seven years!” 

Vegeta seethed. He could take Dabura easily. Hell, even his own son, a small boy, could take down this demon clown! Trunks was stronger than Gohan now, but  _ this  _ wasn’t how Vegeta wanted Trunks to outclass Kakarot’s son. He wanted Trunks to be the strongest because he was strong, not because Gohan was untrained. 

He thought back to the moment Trunks landed a solid punch to his face. Yes, his son was indeed strong and growing stronger each day. He could admit he didn’t know how to train the child in a way Bulma would approve of which is why he allowed Trunks to train near him, not with him. When he impulsively hit Trunks back, when he saw the boy’s tears, he thought back to the times his own father trained him and hit back in an attempt to make Vegeta tougher. In that moment he felt guilt. In that moment he realized how soft he had truly become. He hated it, and he hated seeing his son tear up because of him.

Vegeta’s scowl deepened, the shadows over his eyes darkened, and the air around him grew hot with rage. Dabura noticed the increasing disgust Vegeta displayed for Gohan’s fighting and immediately called off the fight leaving them all confused. However, Vegeta wasted no time trying to understand Dabura’s actions before laying into Gohan and pointing out his complete failure. 

As Vegeta ripped into the teen, the whispers in his head grew into deafening shouts. He halted his tirade and swayed where he stood. The foreign language began chanting louder and louder, drawing forth every negative feeling Vegeta held within. The voices grew so loud Vegeta was forced to cover his ears in an attempt to shut them out. 

Then that small pressure on his skull intensified. It felt like daggers prying open his mind and cutting through his memories to force him into reliving everything that kept him up at night. His regrets, self loathing, and resentment toward his former self came rushing forward. It would be so much easier to give in instead of resisting the anguish he had been attempting to ignore for so long. He fell to the ground, screaming in agonizing pain, and helplessly watched as thousands fell by his hand. He couldn’t stop the planets in his memories from burning once Frieza had taken all of their resources. The voices of screaming children crescendoed in his mind, a sound he once found pleasure in hearing. 

“Vegeta! You have to remember who you are! You’re innocent!”

Vegeta screamed out, pain penetrating the soft spot which had grown in his heart, “But I’m not innocent!”


End file.
